shinobi_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kekkei Genkai/Clan Jutsus
Those Clans within the Naruto Universe that have a Kekkei Genkai or a Clan Jutsu. What is a Kekkei Genkai & Jutsu? Kekkei Genkai:(血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja. Jutsu: (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Stars* By given names are Kekkei Genkais. Italic ''Names are Clan jutsus Clans of Konohagakre *Aburame **''The kikaichū: The kikaichū (寄壊蟲; English TV "Parasitic Insects"; Literally meaning "Parasitic Destruction Insects") are a species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilised exclusively by the Aburame clan, forming the basis for all of their unique techniques. Members of the Aburame clan actually live in symbiosis with the kikaichū through the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique: the Aburame, shortly after birth, allows the kikaichū to nest and breed inside their bodies and feed off of their chakra, and in return, the host ninja receives the life-long ability to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. The most common use of the kikachū in combat is to silently ambush an opponent and drain them of their chakra before they notice the bugs at work. This process can leave the victim with so little chakra that they are unable to move or fight back. Other uses include simply tracking down a target, serving as a protective shield and as a prison to hold and detain a target in place. *Akimichi *Hatake *Hyuuga **''The Byakugan*: (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless, white eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use the kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all.The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. ***Hyuuga members are born with it.'' ***''A Hyuuga must train their Byakugan if they wish for any advacment in powers'' *Inuzuka *Nara *Sarutobi *Yamanaka Clans of Kirigakure *Hozuki *Kaguya **''Shikotsumyaku*: (屍骨脈; Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse", Meaning (Viz) "Corpse Bone Chain") is the kekkei genkai of the extinct Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even prior to his clan being eradicated.'' ***''Only one person in the clan can have it.'' ***''While their body is open, anyone with this Kekkei Genkai is suceptable to contracting bacteria that may get into their openings.'' *Yuki **Ice Release''*: (氷遁, Hyōton; Viz ''"Haku's Secret Arts of Water", English TV "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. ***'Must learn Water first *** Takes 50 days irl to learn and master Crystal Ice Mirrors.'' Clans of Sunagakure *Chikamatsu *Shirogane Clans of Kumogakure *Yotsuki Clans of Iwagakure ~Under Construction~ Free Roaming Clans *Hattori *Uzumaki *Uchiha **The Sharingan''*: (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. ***''Must go through a traumatic experience for awakening.'' ***''Must go through training to awaken second tomoe (14 days irl)'' ***'' Must achieve the rank of Chuunin with training to gain third tomoe (16 days irl)'' ' *The Mangekyō Sharingan*'':'' has the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, a feat only Madara and Obito Uchiha have displayed thus far. It also grants them access to other powerful techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels.'' **Your best friend must be killed (By you or someone you hate IC)' **The more you use it, the more your sight diminishes. ( After 10 RPs, you will be blind)'' **'' Even though the first requirement is reached, you still might not get Mangekyou Sharingan. In the manga/anime, not everyone in the Uchiha's history gained Mangekyou Sharingan upon killing their friends and family.'' Senju *Wood Release''*:''' (木遁, Mokuton; English TV "Wood Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or even flowering plants. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal.'' **Only one person can have it' **One must train to get their techniques'' Fuuma